This invention has to do with treating gaseous hydrocarbon streams to have pipeline specifications. Among such specifications are substantial absence of acid gas, e.g. carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide, and as well very low moisture contents, now typically as low as 4-7 pounds and less of water per million standard cubic feet (MMSCF) of gas.